


Lovers' Rivalry

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jax is Bad at Flirting, Mutual Pining, Nico means well, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Nico is honestly tired of this.





	Lovers' Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Talan belongs to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> Drabble Prompt: "I'm too sober for this."

Nico leaned against the crates as he watched the pair before him yell at each other while he held the toddler in his arms, and sighed as he looked down at the kid. “See, Talan, this is what we call romantic tension.” Nico stage whispered to the kitten who stared up at him with catlike golden eyes with his head tilted curiously. “When two people like each other a lot but don’t know how to talk about it, they fight.”.

“It’s not my fault he’s an arrogant asshole!” Rav snipped back as she glared at Jax who rolled his eyes, which was weird.

“I know how to take care of my nephew, Bralor! Hello, not an only child!”.

“Right, is that why you asked Nico for help?”.

“I refuse to answer that!”.

“Three simple words, Vizsla. I need help.”.

Jax glared at her as it renewed the argument.

“I’m too sober for this.” Nico muttered then yelped as he felt something sharp nibbling on his hand which caught the pair’s attention as they moved towards him and the teething toddler who was looking up at Nico with smug innocence. “That’s one way to end the argument, brat.”.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
